


The Dionysus Curse

by hunters_retreat



Series: What You're Getting [16]
Category: Supernatural/Leverage - Fandom
Genre: Baby Fic, Comment Fic, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nah man, it's all i'm sayin'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dionysus Curse

 

  
Dean glared because the last thing he wanted to do was listen to advice from the hacker who showed up an hour after their latest hunt had gone horribly wrong. 

Dean glared because the last thing he wanted to do was think about what this could mean in the long run.

Dean glared because every time he lifted a drink to his lips, be in wine, beer, or hard liquor, it turned to water in his mouth. 

“This sucks.”  He said for the hundredth time as he set the beer back on the bar.  “And don’t think just because Eliot and Dad have this thing going that I won’t cut your balls off for saying anything about it.”

“Nah,” Hardison said as he took the beer Dean couldn’t drink and downed half of it.  “All I’m sayin’ man, is you really shouldn’t piss off Dionysus.” 

 


End file.
